Bleach - A Haunting Past
by BashToGlory
Summary: Aizen caused much heartache and devastation in Soul Society to get his power's and in the end defeated by Ichigo. Now over a year later Ichigo meets someone that has power like his to find out that the people who's lives that gotten ruined by Aizen now wants revenge against the people who turned their backs on them. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach

* * *

_Some trod the same path others have been on, but some are given the honor to go down a path that no else has been on._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Ichigo was up on the roof of the school looking down at the town, it been two months since he got his powers back, and nothing had changed between he and Rukia, but in truth he really missed the nonstop bitching and the fights with her. The fighting with the hollows have once again become part of his everyday life, and everyone that new about his Shinigami powers accepted him.

Rukia was stationed to watch Karakura, she was chosen because she knew the town better, or so she says.

"What is she really doing here? Is it really because she was stationed to watch over Karakura town, or to watch over me? Its bad enough that I've caught myself day dreaming about her. I guess I've finally gotten to that stage in our relationship were I want to move forward." Ichigo was thinking about yesterday during class when Ishida caught him staring at Rukia. "Why can't he just mind his own business and keep out of mine?"

"Talking to yourself Ichigo!" Shouted Keigo as he came up behind Ichigo trying to scare him. Ichigo turned around and threw a blind punch into Keigo's chest, not knowing that he wasn't the only one up on the school roof.

"OH, it's just you, you should know better than to sneak up on me like that!" Growled Ichigo.

"Ya, your totally right." Said Keigo as he laid on the ground, inhaling sharply a few times till he was able stand back up. When Keigo could stand up straight he walked over to where Ichigo was standing at the railing looking over at the town. Summer would be ending in a few more weeks and Keigo was hoping to get Ichigo o come with him to the beach. He had already gotten Inoue, Tatsuki, Mizurio, Chad, Ishida, and Rukia to say yes, now it was only Ichigo that he needed to convince to go with them.

"Why were you talking to yourself for?" Asked Keigo. Ichigo glanced over at Keigo, sighed and look back over the city.

"I was just trying to clear my mind, and what are you doing up here?" Replied Ichigo

"I was wanting to see if you'll go to the beach with us next week. Since there's no school everyone is going, even Rukia, by the way when did she get back? Responded Keigo.

"Three nights ago." Ichigo said after a long pause, he was still looking over at the town. There were lots of times when Ichigo pondered over on why he had these power's. It's not just because he wanted power to protect his family and friends, but because that's just how fate intended it. From the beginning Ichigo's future was on a path that no had walked, and because of that path he was able to defeat Aizen and the Espada, and Kugo Ginjo, but in the end the reason he did all that was to protect his family, friends, and his home town.

"I've wondered Ichigo, how do you do it, the fighting. How are you able to go up against those creatures and not be afraid to die, you don't even hesitate to attack them." asked Keigo as he was looking at the scar that ran from his elbow to his wrist. Keigo gotten the scare when he encountered a hollow on his way home, luckily Chad was close by when it happened and was able to defeat the hollow. "when that hollow appeared in front of me I froze, my body refused to do what I wanted it to do, besides the one time with Aizen tried to kill Tatski and me, I don't think I'd ever been more afraid. When it comes to you though, you just go right at them, no fear nothing, I just want to be able to be a little more like you and Chad." said Keigo still looking at his scar.

Ichigo just stood there thinking about all the fights that he had been in, thinking about how many times that same question when through his mind. How do I do it?

"Because its my job, if I don't then people will suffer. I have the power to protect my family, friends and this town. I don't have time to worry about dying or losing, but to be honest I envy the people who get to go through life without knowing what goes on around them, but if I had a choice I wouldn't change a thing. I would want to stay the way I am now, with this responsibility, not because I like it or enjoy it but because I don't think I would be able to live a normal life. Replied Ichigo.

Keigo didn't know what to say to Ichigo, he knew that he would never be able to understand what Ichigo has gone through or the responsibilities that goes with the power that he posses.

"You know Ichigo I could live for a hundred years and I think I would never be able to understand you or what you go through." chuckled Keigo.

Ichigo kept looking at the town as he thought about what Keigo said. 'A hundred years, you wont have that long in this life, but I will.' Ichigo knew he and his friends were still young but he also knew that this year maybe his last chance to spend time with them. "I'll go to the beach with you guys next week. Where are we meeting and when?" 'I just pray that nothing happens for the rest of this year.

* * *

_**Please review. Many more chapters to come.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week went by without incident and only a few hollows appeared during that time which is unusual, 'normally I have to fight several hollows per day.' Ichigo was leaning against one of the few buildings that was at the beach with a smirk on his face. He and Rukia arrived at the beach earlier then everyone because they were on their home from the store getting new swimsuits when a hollow appeared. Since the hollow was close by them they were able to stay in their bodies and get to the hollow, after defeating the hollow they decided to go on ahead to the beach (since it was close by) and it was about time to meet everyone there. When they arrived Rukia went on ahead and changed into her new swimsuit and Ichigo went to the building where everyone agreed where they would all meet at. Ichigo was lost in thought that he didn't notice when everyone got there, that is until Rukia kicked Ichigo in the back of the head and yelled. "Snap out of it you dumb ass!"

"OW! DAMN IT RUK- oh, hey guys." said Ichigo rubbing the back of his head, didn't know you were here.

"Well what can we expect you don't exactly have that great ability of keeping focused on your surroundings Ichigo" replied Ishida

"Ya ya, whatever you say." Ichigo looked over everyone to see if they were all there. "Hey where is Keigo?"

Oh, right I forgot to tell you all, his sister is having him do something before he can come so he'll be here as quick as he can" Mizuiro replied while he was messing with his cell phone. "The beach doesn't have very good signal out here"

"OOOH! RUKIA I LOVE YOUR SWIMSUIT, ITS SO CUTE!" squealed Orihime.

"OH, thanks Inoue, I think its chappy the rabbit!"

Ichigo stood there looking at Rukia with a huge smirk on his face. When they got their swimsuits Rukia had to go the kid section because she couldn't find anything to try on, and when she saw the one with the rabbits she just had to get them.

"What are you smiling so big for Ichigo?" asked Tatsuki with a puzzled look on her face

"Um, its nothing. Anyways lets all get changed I didn't come here to talk all day and admire every bodies swimsuits.

Keigo showed up about five minuets later telling everyone what his sister had him do.

"WOW RUKIA! YOU LOOK AMAZING. SO DO YOU INOUE!" shouted Keigo with the look of lust burning in his eyes.

"Don't get any ideas Keigo." Tatsuki said behind him with the look of murder in her eyes.

"What me? What would I try?" said Keigo trying to give Tatsuki an innocent look while he looked at Ichigo hoping he would help before he got killed, or worse.

Ichigo just sighed and walked over towards the two "Come on Keigo lets join up with Chad and Ishida, we'll let the girls do their thing."

"OK, thanks Ichigo. Where's Mizuiro?"

"Where do you think? He's off flirting with some of the older women."

Several hours later everyone went to one of the shacks to settle down, rest and to get something to eat when Orihime went to Ichigo.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun… may I talk to you…" asked Orihime with rosy red cheeks.

"Um, sure, OK… you want to take a walk while we talk?" Ichigo didn't know why he did that, but he just wanted to take a stroll on the beach.

"Sure"

Rukia just sat there quietly trying to pretend she didn't care, 'damn it, why do I feel this way? Why do I care about what's going to happen, I was the one that told her to be bold and tell him how she feels.'

"Where are those two going?" asked Chizuro with a sad look like she just got turned down.

Rukia sat there for a second staring into space before she turned around to answer Chizuro

"Sh-

"She's going to tell how she feels about Ichigo!" Keigo answered enthusiastically

"**SHE'S GOING TO WHAAT!" **Shouted Chizuro "**NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY, HE'S NOT TAKING MY HIME FROM ME"** as she was about to take off for them Tatsuki put her in a choke hold.

"Shut the fuck up and don't interfere or I'll kill you. **GOT IT?**" Shouted Tatsuki in Chizuro's ear with the look to kill in her eye's.

Chizuro just stood there limp looking in the direction Orihime and Ichigo went. She kept watching them until they went down a little hill where they were out of site.

"You can let go of me now Tatsuki, I've always known it was a matter of time before she told Ichigo, I just didn't expect it was going to be this soon."

Tatsuki slowly let go of Chizuro and stood next to her looking at the direction where Orihime and Ichigo went.

"Well want can you say, she's been trying to get the courage to tell him for the past year now."

Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro, Keigo and Rukia just stood there silently and watched, they all knew she was going to tell Ichigo today, that was the reason Keigo planned to have everyone go to the beach, now all they could was wait and see what happened next.

Ichigo knew Orihime was nervous, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't think it was because the two of them were alone, that's nothing new not to them.

"I was kind of surprised you agreed to come to the beach today Kurosaki-kun, I thought you wouldn't be interested in coming here." Orihime was fidgety, and she looked like she was scared.

"Well I figured since it's our senior year I might as well come and try to enjoy myself." Ichigo replied while he studied her. 'What's on her mind?'

Orihime stopped and look over the sea, Ichigo joined her side and looked at the sea with her.

"Your Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" came a voice from behind the two.

Ichigo and Orihime to find out that they weren't completely alone.

"And you Orihime Inoue, correct?" said the stranger

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo as he studied the new comer, he was at lest six-foot tall, black hair, and a scar on is lower right lip, if Ichigo had to guess, he was between seventeen and nineteen.

"I doesn't matter who I am at the moment, and I take it that I am correct, your are Kurosaki Ichigo. Finally, I've been looking for you for the past couple of weeks."

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked while he tried to keep from getting aggravated.

"Straight the point, I like that. Well, I guess I'll get straight to the point as well. Have you regained your Shinigami powers?"

Ichigo stood there frozen, 'How douse he know? I've never seen this kid before, and yet he knows my name and about my Shinigami powers? How?'

"DAMN YOU WHO ARE YOU?! Inoue get back to the others, HURRY!

Shouted Ichigo

"My apologizes but, you're not going anywhere."

Suddenly a huge crushing force of reiatsu appeared. Ichigo wasn't affected by it, Aizen's was stronger than this but Orihime wasn't going to be able take it. Ichigo looked over in the direction she was running to find her laying on the ground. 'damn it, can this get any worse?' "Inoue! Damn you… **JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"**

* * *

I hope you all enjoy reading this one. The next chapter is in progress, but I don't know when it'll be done, all I can ask is please wait patiently.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own bleach all the credit goes to Kubo Tite**

* * *

**_Every family has secrets but some are darker then others and want to do nothing more then forget them._  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo was kneeling down next to Orihime looking at the stranger, he had released an enormous amount of reiatsu to make Orihime lose consciousness but not enough to affect Ichigo. "DAMN IT, WHO ARE YOU"

"Well, since we're alone now I guess there's no harm in giving you my name. Its Dorian, Dorian Scott Conklin, and I'm your brother."

Ichigo stood frozen taking in all that he said 'My brother, is he trying to pull a sick prank? None the less I'm in a bad situation, I hope Rukia and the others were able to feel his reiatsu.' Ichigo stood up and took a few steps toward Dorian.

"OK then, what is it that you want?"

"All in due time, now isn't convenient anymore, ever since I let off all that reiatsu your friends started this way. I'll tell you this much, I have plans for you and many others and that reiatsu I released was only a fragment, mine is on the same scale of Aizen, hell it just might be stronger than his. Now I know you have questions, don't worry I'll give you all the answers for every question you have in due time. Well its time for me to part from here, farewell Ichigo I'll be seeing you again. Shortly.

Dorian turned around and walked away over the ridge toward the town. "Wait, we're not done here!" Ichigo ran after him hoping to catch up and get some real answers from him, but when Ichigo got over the ridge he was gone. "Damn it! The next time I see him I'll kill him." Ichigo turned around and ran toward Orihime, when he knelt by her side she was starting to get up. "Did I fall asleep or something Kurosaki-kun?"

"ICHIGO! ORIHIME!" Rukia was ahead of everyone and already in her Shinigami form with her Zanpakuto already drawn but by the time Orihime and Ichigo were walking toward their friends.

"Tatsuki take Orihime." was all Ichigo said as he kept walking toward the shack Orihime and he had left and where his Shinigami badge was laying.

"Did you make a new friend Kurosaki? Ishida asked as he pushed up his glasses with his forefinger "Or was it you that released all that reiatsu, because it didn't feel like yours."

"It wasn't mine. There was some kid that come out of no where told me a few things and then disappeared after he released that small amount of reiatsu."

**SMALL AMOUNT! THAT WAS AT LEST AS STRONG AS YOURS WHENS IT IS AT IT'S MAX!** Shouted Rukia while she was getting back in her Gigi

That's what he told me Rukia, he said 'that was a fragment of my reiatsu and it was at lest as strong as Aizen's maybe stronger'  
look we need to go. I need to talk to Urahara and Yoruichi about what happened and find out who that person was.

Chad who was silent during the whole thing looked up with a puzzled expression on his face "Did he not say who he is or from where he is?"

"I'll tell you all everything he said to me when we get to Urahara. Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuro your coming with us. i really wish it didn't, but this event concerns you all as well."

Those last few words from Ichigo made everyone freeze in place and stared at Ichigo with a dumfounded look on their face's "T-T-This matter c-c-concerns us as well?" Stuttered Chizuro "I barely understand what you and Rukia really are and I still don't understand the event with you and that Aizen person and now this!"

**"Look we don't have time to stand around here and talk about the past events and what just recently happened OK! **Now can we please go? The quicker we leave the quicker we can figure out whats going on and you all will understand a little more about Rukia and me OK!" Ichigo let out a huge sigh and shook his head "Hell why does it feel like I'm repeating myself?"

About an hour later everyone arrived at the Urahara shop to find Yoruichi and Urahara waiting for them sitting around a table with some tea waiting for them

"I was wondering how long it was going to be till you all came, looks like I was right on the dot once again."

"Ya it's because your scary like that. Anyways we nee-"

Yes yes, I know all about what happened at the beach and no I don't know anything about his reiatsu or who he is." interrupted Kisuke as he pulled his fan out "I did make a few calls to some friends of mine-" "You don't have any friends Kisuke, you only have acquaintances." smirked Yoruichi "- Um as I was saying I made a few calls about what happened, they all said they'd get back to me tomorrow, and Yoruichi will be going to Soul Society tomorrow in the morning. To be honest , I'm really done all I can do on my ends Ichigo, sorry but it's really up to you to find out who this guy is... did he tell you anything?"

Ichigo was sitting Indian style with his eyes closed fists doubled and an anoid expression on his face. If he was sitting on an iceberg in the Atlantic he would've been able to of melted it and case the Ocean to boil.

"I already know who he is and I already know a little about his reiatsu." Ichigo slowly opened his eyes inhaled and let out along exhale. No one said anything for a few moments knowing Ichigo was doing his best to cool down. Chizuro, Orihime, and Keigo were slowly making their way to the door so they could make a quick escape if Ichigo really did set every thing on fire, Mizuiro was to busy on his cell so he had no idea what was going on, but he could feel a drastic change in the temperature. Ishida and Rukia who seen Ichigo pissed of countless times were trading nervous glances at each other for they never witnessed Ichigo being **_this_ **pissed off. Not even the time when his father came crashing into his room when Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Rukia, and Ichigo were discussing a serious topic and Isshin wanted for everyone to play twister with him in their underwear. Chad just sat quietly watching while Tatsuki stood behind Ichigo think she would have to knock him out, or so she would later say, and Yoruichi and Urahara just sat there quietly with an amused look on their faces, but they would never admit to it.

After a few minuets he look at Urahara "Look when this guy released his reiatsu Orihime passed out from the pressure and when she was out he told me that his name is Dorian Conklin and that his reiatsu is about like mine but just darker. I was hoping that you could find out who Dorian Conklin is and if he had any relation with Soul Society or if there's any records of him."

Urahara slowly lowered his fan down and the expression on his face was something of surprise and horror. "He said his name is Dorian Conklin? That's not possible because he was killed three years ago. Well to be more exact he was murdered three years ago along with his family."

"Well it looks like some people still remember me. Nice to see you again Ichigo. I guess its time for me to answer some questions." said a voice behind Chizuro, Orihime, and Keigo " Could you three please let me in?"

Everyone slowly turned around to look at the new comer. When Ichigo saw who it was he quickly grabbed his badge and went into his Shinigami form and threw Dorian up against the wall as he flung Keigo throw the opposite wall. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE! NO! BETTER YET. HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS HERE?!" Shouted Ichigo as he pointed his sword at Dorian's neck

"Easy there Ichigo I'm here unarmed and here to give you the answers that you want... um, could you please not point that at me so closely. What you say you put that up and we sit down and talk like civilized people."

* * *

**Well here you are the third chapter. **

**The next chapter may take longer because of school and a few other things, but the main reason is I can never camp on the computer longer then ten minuets because my dad is always busy working and updating his forums.  
**

**Please leave reviews and tell me what you think and how I can make this better. Also I'm looking for Beta readers...I'm still new to this site so I don't know everything about this site.  
**

**I'm still thinking if I should tell you all my real name now or not...naa I think I'll wait till the next chapter.  
**

**SPOILER!  
**

**If you all want to now what the next chapter will be about well here you go.  
**

**The next chapter will be explaining who Dorian is and what was the story behind his murder...basically its a flashback of Dorian's life, I will also try to explain what his powers are as well.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my first time to try to write a flashback , so don't be afraid to tell me the truth on whether its good or bad.**_  
_

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN BLEACH ALL THE CREDIT GOING TO KUBO TITE.  
**

* * *

_You cant change the horrible things people do to you in the past, but you sure as hell can make them pay for it in the future._

* * *

Everyone was frozen in place watching Ichigo just waiting for him to make his move. "Well, what's going to be your move Ichigo? Are you going to run me through, or are you going to hear me out?" Dorian may of said it calmly, but truth be told he was scared that he made a fatal mistake of coming here after all. "Kisuke could you help me out here please, come on we go way back after all."

"Well we only really knew each other for about a year, so I wouldn't say we go that way back. Still I'm curious about what happened to you and your family so if you would Ichigo please let go of him and let him tell us whats going on." Ichigo stared at Dorian for a moment till he lowered his sword and released him from the place that he had him pinned. "OK, fine. I'll listen and then I'll kill him. That is if his story is full of shit." stated Ichigo as he got back into his body.

"Thanks Kisuke, i guess. I came to know of Soul Reapers and Hollows when I was sixteen because that's when I got my powers, not because someone gave them to me like what happened to you and Rukia, but because I had to protect someone who I loved very dearly against a hollow, because of my desire to protect my powers were awaken, I don't know how but I guess something just clicked, shortly after that my world and the world of my friends and family went to hell."

"Before you go any farther on how you got your powers and how you ended up 'dead' I want to know what you meant when you said that your my brother. said Ichigo with a bored expression.

"If you let me tell finish my story you'll find out what I mean because I'll be explaining it to you as I go-"

"JUST GIVE ME THE SHORT VERSION WILL YOU!" Shouted Ichigo

Dorian sat still for a moment with a hurt look on his face. After a minute of staring off into space he looked at Ichigo and sighed "Fine, you want the short version of it? Me and my girlfriend were attacked by a hallow when we were fifteen, i gained my Soul Reaper powers and a year later a Shinigami came and killed my family, my girlfriend and her family and then went after me and killed me. Later that night when I was attacked I was declared 'dead' and taken to the morgue in a hospital. About an hour after I was there a man named Jason Annile whose power is able to revive someone who has been dead under six hours, but he's not able to bring them back to the point were their doing jumping jacks. Jason told me what happened and who killed me and my family along with my girlfriend and her family. He said if I wanted to get revenge he could help me because he was betrayed by a Shinigami over a hundred years ago. He trained me for three years and we recruited more people to our cause. I want nothing more but revenge on the man who took her from me-" Dorian didn't finish his sentence. He just sat still with a pained expression on his face as he stared off into space.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_A deer had her neck bent down as she was grazing in an open field till she heard laughing and heavy breathing. As the doe looked up she say two humans running into the filed, one was a boy running from the girl that was chasing him as she laughed. The doe turned around and ran back into the woods leaving the two children in the field to play with each other.  
_

_"Hey thats not fair my legs are not as long as yours!" Laughed the girl with a smile like she was having the best time in her life_

_"HA! I thought you said you were faster than me, you said you could out run me and my long legs. replied the boy between breaths_

_"OK! I was wrong so would please slow down! Please?!" _

_The boy stopped in the middle of the field breathing heavily as he look around waiting for her to catch up to him  
_

_"I guess being the fastest girl in the school doesn't mean I can beat you in a race."  
_

_The boy looked behind him at the girl and smiled as he walked over to her and picked her up in bride carrying position as he twirled her around in his arms. When he stopped he looked at her to see her looking back at him with a huge grin on her face.  
The boy lowered her back down to the ground and stood still looking down at her.  
He could feel his heart pumping away like an engine. He lowered his face towards her's, slowly, hesitantly, hoping that this just might be the moment. He kept looking into her green eyes as he got closer to her, she smiled and slowly stood on her tiptoes to reach him with her lips._

_Behind them the doe came back to the edge of the field to look at the two humans, realizing that their not going to hurt her the doe slowly walks out into the field to continue her meal, but kept watching their every more.  
_

_The boy realizing the she was going to kiss him back he quickly met her lips with his as he embraced her with a huge. For the first time he felt her lips against his, they were warm, they were heaven, and he never wanted to stop. He was the one to break the kiss so they could breath. He looked down at her to see her face bright as she blushed. "I love you. You know that right?" The girl looked up and smiled "I love you to Dorian."  
_

* * *

Dorian looked over at Ichigo then back to Rukia, he knew that these two had feelings for each other. ' He'll come to them and do the exact thing he did to me. NO! Not again, not ever again.'  
"Ichigo, the man who killed my family and the women I loved wasn't a Shinigami, it was Jason and he'll come for you and do the same thing he did to me. That's why I came to you at the beach, I went to warn you, but Jason sent some people to watch me and make sure I don't do anything stupid. He doesn't trust any one. That's why I released my reiatsu it wasn't to threaten you, just to get the people who were watching us to be forced to get back, thats why I'm able to come to you now and tell you all this."  
"OK, but that doesn't explain why you said your my brother." Ichigo didn't know what to think about Dorian's story, about this Jason person, 'but if he's telling the truth, then I'm going to have another war to fight.  
"You remember Kusaka right, and how he had the same powers as Toshiro. Well, I don't know why or how, but I have the same power as you. Except my Zangetsu is white, not black. I believe it's because of my hallow. Ichigo, we're not brother's by blood, we're brother because of the power we have, but mine is not as powerful as yours because my parents were human. thats also why Jason brought me back from the dead, because I have the same power as yours."

Ichigo didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. He felt his reiatsu, he knew about his power. He didn't want to accept what Dorian said to him, but there was now way to ignore what had happen the past four hours. Ichigo looked over at Urahara and gave him a death look, it was obvious that the two knew each other but Urahara never mentioned someone else that was like him. "It's obvious that you know him Kisuke, is what Dorian just said all true, or is it shit?"

Kisuke lowered his fan but never looked at Ichigo "Yes, its true, when he was sixteen I felt his power and I found him walking around one of the streets with his girlfriend. I asked him a few questions and he confirmed my suspicion, he did indeed have Soul Reaper powers. So I trained him a little and taught him how to control his power."

"OK, so what do you want from me Dorian, I'm not going to fight your battle. So why did you come here?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo but the coming war is all about you, you're the only one that is able to get Jason what he wants, you're the only one that can get him into Soul Society, that can get him HIS revenge. So like it or not your stuck fighting this war! And if you want my advice, and if you listened to anything I said then you know Jason is not a person to take lightly."

"OK then whats your advice?

"There's a possibility Jason will come for you himself, and if he does he will kill everyone you hold dear to your heart and everyone you ever loved, then he'll kill you and then bring you back. I don't know how he does it, but there are people who don't remember anything before they joined Jason. So my advice to you is to have all your friends stay with Kisuke and Yoruichi so they wont be alone, and for you and Rukia to go home and tell your father and get him and your sister's to a safe place, because people will die, Jason will not let and one he deems an enemy live."

"You are so right Dorian, and before long you will be one of those people who Jason will kill as his enemy."

Everyone looked up to see a man standing in the door way with his sword already drawn " The bad thing is, I'm going to be the one that will kill you before he get's the chance."

Everyone was frozen in place, not know if they should attack him or move to a bigger place. Dorian stood up and looked at the new comer with a look that could kill. **"BLAKE**, I should have know you were following me."

"Yes, you should have, but now it's to late because you and everyone else here is going to die."

* * *

**Well there you go, Chapter four, Sorry for the long wait, school is really crazy now and I haven't been in the best of health either, been sick for two weeks among other things. So just a heads up the Fifth Chapter may not be on for a while, but don't worry I plan on seeing this story to the end, I hate it when people start a good story and don't finish it. This one didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but it come out a little better than I expected, and I know I left a cliff hanger again, there was no other way because if I didn't then I would get stuck putting chapter four and five into one.**

**OK, so I said I would tell you my name at the end of this chapter. Some of you may have already guessed it but anyways. My name is Dorian Scott Conklin, I'm 19 years old, six-foot tall, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Yes I know I'm a real bastard but the Dorian in this story and I have nothing in common, well except our good looks :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH. Sniff**

**OK, so this is the first time that I've written a sword fighting scene, so don't hesitate to point out any major mistakes, something that I didn't explain well enough, or something that doesn't seem plausible. lol My parents and i were acting out the fighting scenes so i could write them correctly. The scariest thing was we had real swords in our hand and my mother is a freaky person when she has any kind of blade, RUN FOR THE HILLS lol  
**

**Now... START READING**

* * *

_Bleach - The Ruined Past_

* * *

_You've claimed that you wanted power to protect. You used that power to prove to everyone that you meant what you said. You've proven yourself, you don't want power for your own desire's. You want it to protect what you love and hold dear to you heart. Don't change your resolve, don't change you heart, and never fight for revenge, for if you do you will become corrupt._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Blake, I should have known you were keeping you are on me or did Jason send you?" Dorian said in a calm voice as he stood up, but the look on his face was one of fear and dread.

Ichigo kept a close eye on them both waiting for one of them to make a move. He didn't trust Dorian yet, but he would fight along his side to protect his friends

"What's it matter? Your going to be dead soon, and this time Jason wont be bringing you back!" laughed black as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"Dorian is this on-"

"Hado 33: Soukatsui" a blue fire came crashing into Blake causing him to back up in pain. Ichigo looked over at Rukia thinking that it was her that fired the kido, but she looked like she was in shock as she stared at Dorian.

**"DAMN IT! I FORGOT YOU WERE ONE OF THE FEW THAT COULD USE KIDO. **Oh well, that still wont be enough to save you and these scum."

"**Everyone get underground now!" **Shouted Dorian. Ichigo finally turned to look at Dorian to see him reach behind his back as a black cleaver like Zanpakuto form on his back. Dorian looked over at Ichigo to see the surprised look on his face.

"I told you we have the same power, so don't tell me you thought we would have different swords, now don't get in the way!" Yelled Dorian as he took off charging Blake.

Everyone was stunned by what happened, no one moved as they heard the sounds of two swords exchanging blows. Ichigo wasn't to worried about anyone getting hurt since they were in Kisukes shop, until Dorian flew through one of the walls crashing into Chad. Chad being the statue he is wasn't to affected by the human ball that was just thrown like a rag doll. Dorian slowly stood up trying to keep himself from falling over as blood ran down the side of his face he looked over at Ichigo and shouted

" I told you to get everyone underground, Blake isn't alone and its dangerous up here." Everyone stared at him and Ichigo for a few seconds till he shouted again

" Damn it do I have to spell it out to everyone here! If you stay up here in the way of the fight there's a chance that you'll end up hurt or dead! Now get underground!" Just then Tessai, Jinta and Ururr came in to find out what all the commotion was.

"AH, just in time, Tessla could you take everyone down stairs until the battle up here is over?" Asked Kisuke. Tessai looked over at the hole in the wall and then to Dorian as he made his way back outside through the hole.

"OK, but he's gonna be the one that fixes the hole and any other damages."

"Well of course he is, that is if he lives after the fighting." Kisuke said behind his fan with a chuckle

* * *

"Do you really think you can take us on Dorian?" smirked Blake as he stood in a lazy fighting stance. Dorian kept his distance as he eyed Blake, the men behind him and the group of men blocking the only way out.

"You know Blake I always knew you hated me, but I didn't know you hated me enough to bring a small army to make sure you succeed, and I'm even more surprised to see you, Yuto." Said man walked into a light from a nearby lamp wearing a devilish grin.

"You should've known that if I was given the chance to kill you I would take it without hesitating."

"You know I'm stronger and far more experienced in combat then either of you. You may have me outnumbered but that doesn't mean much." Dorian started to circle around them, studying them, looking for a place to strike them both without taking too much damage. He maybe more experienced in battles but with their two battle skills combined they were unstoppable. To make matters worse there was fifteen plus men in the entrance that will need to be dealt with.

Blake was the first to make a move. He swung his blade from the right and Dorian blocked, but what he wasn't expecting was Yuto's sword coming down at his head.

Dorian kicked Blake on the side of his stomach where one of the kidneys is located causing Blake to back up in pain and freeing Dorian's sword allowing him to block Yuto's sword that would have indeed killed him.

* * *

Everyone could hear the swords clashing even in Kisukes underground world.

After Dorian went back out Tessai went into the back of the room they were in to open a trap door.

"Would everyone please follow Tessai into the basement before the fighting gets out of control." Everyone got up and followed Tessai and got into the basement as another human rag-doll came through the wall.

* * *

Yuto used his Zanpakuto to do a flip over Dorian landing behind him. Dorian started cursing mentally for he knew that he made a vital mistake for allowing him to be surrounded. As Yuto landed Blake rushed Dorian swinging his sword a high right in an attempt to decapitate him, Dorian blocked the swing, waiting for Yuto to finish turning around to stab Dorian in the back.

"Shit" whispered Dorian. Blake had a huge grin knowing that they had him. Dorian knew what the plan was, he put enough strength into his right arm to keep Blake's sword in place and rolled down his arm and rammed his hilt into Blake's face causing him to back up from the blow and pain.

As Yuto landed he turned around as fast as possible, when he was half way around he immediately felt Dorian's sword in his chest.

Blake who finally got done wiping away the tears from his eyes after having his nose busted saw Yuto fall to his knees clutching the sword in his chest.

"You son-of-a-bitch! Everyone attack him now!" Blake was in a furious rage and Dorian knew that he was going to have a really hard time taking him on, even one-on-one. The fifteen grunts that were standing around watching the fight all charged Dorian at the same time hoping the power of numbers would be able to overpower the single fighter. Dorian grabbed the shirt of the first attacker and ran him threw with Zangetsu and threw him through the wall of Kisuke's shop.

"I'm going to have fun fixing those holes for him." Dorian said to himself mentally.

* * *

Ichigo was getting restless along with everyone else in the large space. They all could hear the swords clashing against each other, the cursing and yelling, and of coarse all the reiatsu from the fight. Only Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizure and Tatsuki were the only was that were getting affected by it, although Tatsuki seemed to be able to handle it better than that others.

"Next thing I know she's going to be coming to me with powers of her own and going to want to help with the oncoming fights." Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo and Rukia had gone into their Shinigami form in-case they needed to stat fighting if Dorian failed. Ichigo knew that the men Dorian was fighting were strong, just from feeling their reiatsu he cold tell that one had the his power close that of his, which he thought was Dorian, two whose power was that of a lieutenant, maybe a little higher, while fifteen of so others had the power of lower ranking Shinigami.

Ichigo suspected Dorian could take care of himself, he could already tell that one of the three higher Spirit Force's was on the verge of disappearing.

"Rukia! If this fight doesn't end in about ten minuets we're going up their to see if we can finish whats been started."

"UM, Kuuurosaaki, didn't he say to stay out of this?" sang Kisuke

"Since when in the hell did I ever listen to shit like that when there was a battle involved?" asked Ichigo

* * *

Blake knew he was the only real threat, since Yuto is in no shape to fight, but if Dorian attacked him without dealing with the fifteen grunts he brought Dorian wouldn't last more than five minuets, and apparently knew that since he was fighting them all.

Dorian felt like he was going to go into a joy-coma from all the blood splashing on his face, the smell of it, and the sight of it. He just loved fighting, the adrenaline rush and the joy of being the one that controlled the fate of a life, but he new this was no place to get lost in the pleasure of the fight because he knew he would get careless.

After he killed over half of the grunts he decided to start pressuring Blake before he came up with a new plan or decided to try to run, but what he wasn't expecting was the crumpled form behind him get up and throw him threw one of the walls of the buildings that towered over Kisukes shop.

"Blake, kill that son of a bitch before Jason decides to come down and tries to save him, again." Blake was surprised to see Yuto throw Dorian like his wounds were nothing.

"You got my word, I'll kill him, for you." Replied Blake before Yuto fell on his knees then on his face passing out from blood lose. Blake ignoring the pain from his swollen nose turned around, with three of the seventeen men Yuto and he brought with them, and charged threw the hole that was made from Dorian.

* * *

Seven minuets after Ichigo told Rukia that he was going to help in the battle he felt all the reiatsu from up-top subside, including Dorian's. Ichigo looked at Kisuke to see his face go pale like he saw a ghost, which wasn't that far off since about half an hour ago he saw someone who was supposed to exist anymore.

"Kisuke I'm done waiting! I'm going up there NOW!" Before he could stop him Ichigo was already at the exit and outside. Kisuke and everyone that was able, Kisuke, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Yoruichi, and Tatsuki, followed Ichigo outside.

Once everyone was out they were stunned, even Ichigo. They were all taking in the carnage in-front of them, their were about fourteen or so bodies and the buildings were severally damaged. Rukia was the first to speak.

"There's a hole in the wall over there and I can feel a faint energy emitting from it, but it's not Dorian's. I actually cant feel is reiatsu from anywhere." she said in a quit voice. Ichigo and Rukia grabbed their Zanpakuto's, Ishida readied his bow and Chad let the armor form on his arm. They slowly made their way to the hole expecting a surprise attack, but nothing happened.

When they entered the building the noticed it was an old deserted building. Ichigo was surprised that the building was still standing from all the damage dealt to it, several pillars in the middle of the room they were in were missing. Several walls no longer existed. there were three bodies on the floor fifteen feet away from the hole they all came through, but none of them were Dorian. They all walked a little farther on hoping to find their new ally. When they turned a corner they all met a sight they were not expecting to see. Before them was Dorian braced up against a wall with his right arm missing and his Zanpakuto mounting him tot he wall.

* * *

Blake didn't come out of the fight all that well. he had a sever slash wound running from the right side of his chest all the way down his lower belly, and another slash wound on his back. He knew if he didn't get back to his camp he would die from all the blood lose, but he didn't care about him. His real goal was to get the man in his arms back to save him. The man who fought alone side him for two years. The brother he had to raise by himself after his parents were killed.

"Come on Yuto. Just a little further and you'll be good as new, and then we'll finish what we started together."

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm going to be mean by not telling you whether Dorian lives or not. MUHAHAHAHAHAH(That meant to be my evil laugh) My main plan was for this chapter to be much longer, but I changed my mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please remember to leave a review :D **

**I'm also sorry to say this,but this story is going on hiatus for the next four or so months till I get my other stories finished since their not going to be as long as this one. Another reason is because I'm going to be working on these five chapters, fixing some kinks that i saw as i was reading over them all. So when I start this story back in up in four or so months it should be really good...I hope.  
**

**I am now taking some lesson's on Anime sketching/art-work. I don't know when I will be able to start drawing these pics I want but when I start I will be posting them online. I will be posting them on DeviantArt and my page on facebook. Bashtoglory. Like I said I don't know when I will be able to start drawing these but I will have pics up for this story and all my other stories that are to come because, well, I'm just the type that likes to do what takes my interest.**


	6. Update

I am rewriting the chapters now posted. The plot is going to be the same but the pairing is going to be slightly different, it's still going to be a Ichigo Rukia pair but Tatsuki is going to have part as well, the chapters are going to be longer too, I already have most of the chapters rewritten and a few more chapters complete, I think I'm up to chapter nine now. I'm not going to be posting them for a while because I want to finish _Come Back Into My World_ or get rather close to it, and I'm also wanting to get _Beginning of the end_ flowing well to since its going to be a long ass story with long ass chapters.

Hope you all like it better when its done over.


End file.
